Leo's Lessons
by Artemis Tano
Summary: Not a lot of TIAMHS fanfics out there, so I'm doing a Erika/Leo one! Yay! Not too much over-smexiness, but it is rated M for a REASON, NO UNDER 18s ALLOWED PLZ. Anyways, this is set up right after the whole shower-training thing, so… yeah. Anyways, love the show, and I will think about doing more TIAMHS pairings later. (Though not Miyuki/Tatsuya cause that's gross to me) Enjoy!


**WARNING- MINOR SPOILERS AND STUFF, NOT MANY BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Yo! Everybody still annoyed at me? Yes No Maybe? Good! Anyways, I recently found and watched all of The Irregular at Magic High School, and I LOVED it! I went to look for fanfics and found that there weren't many, so I thought I'd try a few! Sorry to all my naruto/lingfan people, but there are like over 200 fanfics of those series. This one has under 500. It NEEDS me. So… enjoy!(and it will be lemony in later chapters(2 I think), just be patient.) This takes place right after Leo walks in on Erika showering, but with my own twist to it.**

It started with the training. Leo's cheek still burned with the slap mark, but he pushed that aside and went back to his strokes. A few seconds later, a stick whacked him over the head, followed by a cry of "Baka!(Idiot in Japanese)".

Leo gritted his teeth as Erika continued to whack him over the head. "Stop trying to do it and just do it already!" Leo snapped and turned, saying "What does that even mean!? And how can I do it if you never teach me anything?" He threw down the cloth and grabbed a kendo sword. Turning, he lashed out with it angrily, only to start in surprise as it was batted aside.

Erika frowned at him, CAD outstretched. "You really think you could surprise and take on a Chiba like that? Pathetic." "What did you call me?!" Leo spat angrily. "Pathetic. If you want to prove me wrong, you'll have to beat me." She turned and took on a defensive stance, forcing him to choose. He gritted his teeth and attacked.

Thirty seconds later, he let out a cry as he smashed face-first into the ground. His sword skittered away as he raised his head slowly, only to drop it again as something dropped down onto his back. "Fail, Leo. I guess I just have to teach you harder. IF that makes any sense to you, idiot." He snorted and looked to the side, blushing slightly. "In a way. Now-" he said, rolling over quickly. Erika gasped as he twisted and shoved her off, crouching over her and pinning her arms down at her side. "Tell me one thing." Erika narrowed her eyes at him, trying to pull her arms lose as her CAD rolled away. He leaned over closer, noting how she blushed even as she struggled. He smirked and pressed his forehead against her. "You ever lose a wrestling match?"

Erika's eyes widened as Leo leaned back, pulling her up by the arms. He grabbed her shoulders and grinned cheekily. "Cause I'm pretty sure I just beat ya." He wheezed as she punched him in the chest, clearly annoyed. As he hacked for breath, he turned back to her and exclaimed "What was that-" he stopped and stared as she struggled with her collar, trying to pull it back up to her neck. He watched, unable to look away, as she blushed furiously while trying to pull her collar back to her shoulders. _Shit, when I pulled her up I must've… that looks good on her though… she looked better in that towel though… _Leo shook his head and tried to dismiss the thoughts. But when he thought of all the reactions she had, from the towel to the cute blush she had on now… _damn, she looks hot._ He made up his mind.

Rising silently, he made his way behind her as she finished tying her collar(pretend she had on a tie over the practice kimonos, I'm lazy here). She turned and he advanced, watching her stumble back. He placed his hands on either side of her head and narrowed his eyes. She started blushing again even as she narrowed her eyes and exclaimed "What are you doing?! Let me go, Leo!" He grinned and leaned forwards, loving it as she pressed back into the wall to avoid him. "But I don't want to, Sensei."

Erika clenched her fist, shaking it at him and exclaiming, "Don't you dare mock me, Leo! I could kill you if I had my-" She looked around the room, spotting her CAD lying next to the opposite wall. "I'm not mocking you, Sensei. But you've been mean all day, and now it's MY turn to teach YOU a lesson." Erika blushed more and pressed herself harder into the wall as Leo's nose brushed her cheek. He twisted his head and kissed her, pushing her head into the wall.(yeah, Leo's personality is going slightly… well, nonexistent. Sorry. These two don't really seem like the… sexy type.)

Erika's eyes widened as she looked down on his face, eyes closed and hands on her shoulders. She put her hands on his elbows, then felt him press harder. She moaned slightly, feeling his fingers brush against her neck. She twisted her head a bit, tightening her grip on his elbows. She was already kissing him back, Leo noticed, so he decided to go to the next step.

He broke the kiss and leaned over, placing one arm around her legs. She yelped as he pushed, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. He jogged over to the door, then opened it and peeked around the corner. He quickly sprinted down the hall, then into the first room on the right. He placed Erika down and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

Erika blushed as she realized that this was her room, then blushed even more as she realized his intentions. _No way am I letting him dominate so easily! Alright, Leo, now it's MY turn again. _She turned and walked over to him, grabbing his tie (they are wearing ties, plz just go with it) and twisting it in her hands. She pulled him up to face her and smirked sexily in his face. "Don't forget, baka, I AM still your Sensei. So sit down, I still have to teach you." Leo gulped and grunted as she practically threw him towards the bed. _Oh dear Kami, what the hell did I do? She's so…so…sexy… _he thought as she began to shed her jacket. _Kami, I could get used to this… _


End file.
